


I

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write the songs of endless things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I

I write the songs of endless things,

I write the stories of old ones,

I hear the voice of everyone,

I hear the music of everything,

I will command the elements,

I will understand the animals,

I can use my power to rid the world of darkness,

but I can't alone.


End file.
